Deviljho
Le Deviljho, plus communément connu sous plusieurs pseudos (tel que le Jho), est classé dans les Wyverns Brutes. Il ne peut être combattu que dans les quêtes de rang supérieur, il est craint par les chasseurs inexpérimentés ou ceux qui ne s'y attendent pas. Il attaque principalement à l'aide de sa mâchoire et sa queue. Lorsqu'il est enragé, il peut expirer une puissante attaque de type Elément Dragon sous forme d'un souffle pourpre, ce dernier inflige Dragonblight. Les chasseurs subissant ce statut voient leur affinités réduite drastiquement. De par sa grande chaleur corporelle et son métabolisme le Deviljho est toujours affamé, et est en recherche permanente de nourriture. Lorsqu'il est enragé, ses muscles se gonflent laissant apparaitre d'anciennes cicatrices. Dans cet état de rage, sa défense change; il devient encore plus sensible au niveau du ventre et des dégâts élémentaires (foudre et dragon), alors que la plupart des autres parties de son corps deviennent moins sensible. Ses premières apparitions dans Monster Hunter Tri sont une invocation par le Qurupeco dans les premières quêtes de rang supérieur (HR31+). Cependant, puisque c'est un nomade, il se balade dans n'importe quelle zone du jeu et peut être aperçu dans n'importe quelle quête de rang supérieur à tout moment. En dehors de la quête Speak of the Deviljho, il n'est pas possible de combattre spécifiquement le Deviljho avant le rang HR51+. Dans Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, le Deviljho a une chance d'apparaitre après avoir fini les quêtes HR5/6 en tant que "quête danger", il sera biensur rencontré aléatoirement dans les quêtes de rang supérieur (à la manière de Tri). Si le Deviljho apparait dans la "quête danger", le joueur a 50 minutes supplémentaires pour le tuer ou le capturer, et recevra 8 mini-aiguisoirs, 8 rations et 8 premiers soins. Même si la quête danger est ratée, la quête principale sera comptée comme terminée. Description en jeu }} Notes *Le Deviljho chassera souvent un Aptonoth ou un Popo pour récupérer son endurance. **Il a déjà été aperçu en train de manger le corps de Wyvern morte, comme le corps d'un autre Deviljho, sa propre queue, ou même des fois des monstres déjà capturés. **Il attaquera aussi les Wyverns vivantes si il est affamé, leur infligeant des dommages conséquents. *Le Deviljho peut sauter sur le joueur pour commencer à le manger, à la manière du Rathalos ou de la Rathian. Chaque morsure infligeant de sérieux dégâts, jusqu'à ce que le joueur puisse s'échapper avec la barre violette, ou une bombe de bouse. Si le Deviljho est fatigué, il récupèrera son endurance et infligera le statut "Diminution défense" au chasseur mordu de par sa salive corrosive. *Lorsqu'il est combattu dans la Toundra, le Deviljho boitera jusqu'en zone 1 avant de casser les branches qui ouvrent le passage vers la carte cachée où il ira se reposer (le Sous Espèce Barroth sera en mesure d'ouvrir cette zone aussi). La zone débloquée est l'un des rares endroits où l'on peut récolter des Relique Os Dragon. **Si le Deviljho n’est pas affaiblit et se trouve en zone 1, les branches peuvent tout de même être brisée si le Deviljho les attaquent. Si le Deviljho casse les branches de lui-même, il fera tomber un objet. **Le Deviljho dort dans la deuxième zone secrète qui apparaît, tout comme le Sous Espèce Barroth. *Si le Deviljho tape fortement de patte sur le sol en zone 7 de la Toundra, des stalactites tomberont du plafond, causant des dégâts mineurs aux joueurs touchés. *Le lancer de pierre du Deviljho inflige différents Blights en fonction de la zone dans laquelle il se trouve.Dans la Toundra, il infligera le Fléau-glace, dans le Volcan il infligera le Fléau-feu, et enfin, dans la Forêt inondée il infligera le statut Fléau-eau. * Le souffle du dragon est effectué sur 180° partant de la droite vers la gauche. Le point le plus sur durant son souffle est près de sa queue, et non sur ses flancs. Si vous êtes sur ses flancs (donc proche des pattes et non sous le ventre) vous pourriez vous faire toucher par cette attaque. *Le Deviljho est de retour dans Monster Hunter Portable 3rd avec quelques nouveaux petits ajouts le concernant. ** Le Deviljho est maintenant capable de faire un balayage de la queue à la suite d'une morsure. ** Son souffle du dragon n'inflige plus le Dragonblight, puisque le statut dragon a été supprimé. ** Le Deviljho peut désormais être battu dans les very last village quest. Il apparaitra dans l'Arène Terrestre (accompagné de sa cinématique d'introduction), après avoir complété cette quête, le Tigrex et le Nargacuga peuvent être combattus simultanément. Bien qu'ayant été rencontré en quête de rang inférieur, ces monstres sont aussi puissants que leur équivalents de rang supérieur, à la manière des quêtes de Nekoht Monster Hunter dans MHFU,où les monstres étaient de rang G. Deviljho affamé *Le Deviljho fait son retour dans Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate, mais il y aura aussi le Deviljho affamé (怒り喰らうイビルジョー), qui aura une nouvelle apparence. **Il aura une apparence plus diabolique, avec des yeux rouges sombres et une fumée sombre autour de sa gueule. Il pourra être appelé par le Qurupeco mais il n'est pas encore convenu de si il fera l'objet d'une quête spécifique de haut rang pour le chasser. Bien que très similaire au Deviljho ordinaire, le Deviljho affamé est capable d'enchaîner une morsure avec un souffle du dragon. Il peut aussi faire une attaque tourbillonnante avec sa queue. * Il semblerait qu'il y ait des quêtes de rang G pour le Deviljho, à la manière du Rajang doré de Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. * Il aura aussi sa propre image de monstre dans le jeu * Son souffle aura une plus grande portée que le Deviljho normal. Aussi, contrairement au Deviljho, il pourra utiliser son souffle du dragon même lorsqu'il n’est pas enragé. * Il aura aussi une nouvelle ressource spécifique au Deviljho affamé appelé "Dos black blood" (ドス黒い血). Il ne peut être obtenu qu'en récompense et non en récolte sur la carcasse. Image:MH3G-Hungry Deviljho Screenshot 01.jpg|Souffle du dragon Image:MH3G-Hungry Deviljho.png|Illustration du Deviljho affamé Parties cassables Analyse Images created by Inkoseh. |width="10"| |align="center" valign="top"| |width="15"| |align="center" valign="top"| Source: http://www1.atwiki.jp/mh3wii/ |} MHP3rd Analyse Information are taken from mhp3rd.net. Template:Deviljho MHP3rd Analysis (Normal)|Normal State||true Template:Deviljho MHP3rd Analysis (Rage Mode)|Enraged